Mission to the Sound
by kcn
Summary: What happens when Sasuke and Naruto are forced to go on a mission, together... alone?  Chapter nine is finally up! YAY! More to come.
1. Chapter 1

I had to write a yaoi story… I haven't written one yet. Sadly, Lucky-Chan is going to refuse to read it. But to the rest of you cool people, you should read and review.

Disclaimer: Wait I don't need a disclaimer. I own Naruto! Ok, I know you all wouldn't believe that, especially coming from me. I don't own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked irritably as Naruto came bounding into his room.

"Tsunade-Sama has given the two of us a mission. We have to got to the Sound Village and deliver a scroll or something like that. She said to leave as quickly as possible." Naruto said sounding a little rushed.

Sasuke cringed at the mention of the sound village, but then looked at him coolly. "Or something like that? And why do I have to go? I don't want to go back to that place. Also, I have to go with you! Damn that woman!" Sasuke pouted at his predicament. _Gad, he's adorable when he pouts!_ Naruto thought with a blush. He shook his head, as if to get such a thought out of his head. _The hell? Sasuke isn't adorable, ever! Must have just been Kyuubi talking._ "What is your problem, dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just turned and walked out the door. "Damn him, that idiot!" Sasuke muttered under his breath as he got a few things to bring on the mission. He went out the door and caught up with Naruto.

"What took you so long Teme?" Naruto asked with a smirk. (Truthfully Sasuke had been a little slow. He was thinking about the mission before him. He would be alone with Naruto the whole time. Geez)

"I got some things together. Let's just go." Sasuke said hotly. He was none-too-excited about this and just wanted to get it over with. They walked in silence to the gates. As soon as they got out, Naruto took off in the trees. "Oi, baka, we can take it slow. This is a simple mission, no need to rush." Sasuke said, wanting to take it at a leisurely pace. He didn't feel the need to waste energy when they could conserve it for something more important, like fighting or something.

Naruto hopped down beside Sasuke. "You really are getting lazy." He huffed as they walked on toward the direction of the sound village. Sasuke glared at him. _I really do love that glare. I love the way he looks when he is angry._ Naruto blushed again. What was with these weird thoughts? There was no way it was him thinking them! Stupid Kyuubi. _Never knew you were gay Kyuubi, and at that, wanting Sasuke! Eww, you have bad taste,_ Naruto thought. He poked his stomach while addressing the beast that lay nestled deep inside.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked while Naruto was poking at his belly and staring at it intently.

"My stomach is hurting. I'm hungry." Naruto said quickly and with another blush. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away.

"We don't have enough food to waste. We will eat in a little while, when we stop and make camp." He said. They walked in silence (save for a few rude remarks) until it became too dark for them to continue. "Let's make camp here." Sasuke said, pointing to a clearing. He took his bag off of his shoulder and put it on the ground. He had cloth and some sticks to create a shelter. After their tent was pitched, Sasuke started a fire. (got to love those fire jutsus of his) He got out a small kettle and filled it in a nearby stream. He boiled it over the fire, and got out some instant ramen.

"I thought you hated that stuff?" Naruto asked him.

"I do. This is for you." Sasuke said quietly. He poured some water Into the cup and let it set for about three minutes.

"Really? Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed for the cup. He began happily slurping down the noodles.

"You eat like a pig Naruto." Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes. Naruto just flipped him the bird. "This is the thanks I get?" Sasuke asked angrily

"I said thank you. What more do you want?" Naruto asked. "Hey, what are you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry. I ate a lot before we left." Sasuke said. His stomach said otherwise.

"Eat some ramen, unless you brought something else." Naruto said, holding out his cup. Sasuke took it and grabbed some chopsticks from his bag. He ate a little bit, all the while looking at Naruto cautiously. _I probably should have checked this first. Naruto would never give up his ramen. He probably poisoned it! Oh God, I'm poisoned! __But then, is Naruto really that crafty?_ Sasuke thought as he handed the ramen back to Naruto. Sasuke felt relieved when Naruto started eating the ramen. At least he hadn't poisoned it. "I'm going to bed now." Naruto announced with a yawn and he crawled into the tent.

Sasuke watched the fire for awhile. Memories of his past still played in the back of his brain. The killing of his family, his leaving the village, the training with Orochimaru as regrets tugged at his heart, and being saved by Naruto. At the last one, he glanced at the tent. _He still cared, still__ cares__. After I left, he still came after me._ He thought sadly. After a little more thought, he crawled into the tent. He would uncomfortably close to Naruto all night. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Sasuke chuckled softly at this. _Naruto, peaceful?__ Not even._ He quietly laid down next to Naruto, trying not to wake him. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke awoke with a yawn. He slowly opened his eyes. He jumped back as far as the tent would allow when he realized that his arm and leg were slung around Naruto's body. He left the tent and started to clean up the mess they had made from dinner the previous night. He ventured into the woods a little bit to the stream. He took off his clothes and folded them neatly on the bank. He walked into the stream and started washing himself, when he heard footsteps coming closer to him. He dove for cover right as Naruto came to the stream.

"Sasuke? What are you doing? Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Naruto asked groggily, eyeing the pile of clothes. (What an idiot)

"I'm bathing! Go away; I will be back in a few!" Sasuke shouted from behind a large boulder. Naruto blushed a little, and he walked away silently. Sasuke finished bathing and walked beck to their camp. Naruto was sitting down, having more talks with his stomach. "What the hell? Stop talking to your stomach, let's go." Sasuke said, sounding more then a little irritated with Naruto.

"I'm sorry I walked in on you, geez! I didn't mean to. You don't have to sound so irritated about it!" Naruto said with another blush creeping up to his cheeks. _Too bad he hid before I could get there._ Oh God, there goes Kyuubi again! That stupid damn gay fox! He got up and followed Sasuke back to the path that they had been following. Sasuke was still a little wet from his bath, Naruto noted. His clothes clung to his skin from the moisture. He definitely had a nice body, not that Naruto would admit that.

"You're lagging. We can go a little faster." Sasuke said over his shoulder.

"Whatever happened to 'let's go slow'?" Naruto retorted.

"Slow, not mosey. We need to do this within a reasonable amount of time." Sasuke said angrily. _He is such an idiot. And we are going to be on this mission for at least three more days. At the risk of sounding too much like Shikamaru, this is going to be troublesome. _Sasuke thought with a sigh. Naruto was now beside him. He looked over at his blonde friend. (He still considers him a friend, yes) The boys face was twisted in a pout. "What is your problem? Lord, how many times am I going to have to ask you that?!" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't concern you. Not that you would care anyway, teme." Naruto said as his pout deepened. His voice was kind of low. His face seemed flushed.

That comment made Sasuke, what was this, sad? Why was he sad? "I care Naruto, tell me what's wrong." But he said it very monotonous. He couldn't let Naruto know that his words affected him. Why didn't Naruto think he cared? They were best friends. Kind of.

"No it's nothing." He insisted. "Just stop asking." He couldn't tell Sasuke that "Kyuubi" was having these thoughts. By this point, he was starting to realize that the stupid fox wasn't the one to blame. Slowly if dawned on him that it was HIM. _Shit, I can't have these feelings for him! He's, well, __him!_ Naruto walked on farther. He was starting to feel drowsy. His stomach was churning slightly, and his head hurt. A few more steps and he crumpled to the ground.

"Naruto! What's wrong? What are you doing?" Sasuke half shouted. He ran over to Naruto and felt his head. _He feels to be about 103.4 degrees. He needs to rest.__ I guess we will go into the woods and rest for awhile._ He thought as he slung Naruto over his shoulder. He hopped into the woods. He laid down Naruto, who was half awake. The boy was muttering softly and groaning every once in awhile. "Naruto, what are you saying? Speak up"

"I said thank you. The fly was really bothering me. Those weird guys up there looked angry, and I thought they were going to eat us." Naruto said. He was just babbling on and on incoherently. Sasuke brushed some bangs out of his face. He saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"Go to sleep, you have to sleep. You will feel better soon." He kind of chuckled at some of the weird things the boy was saying. He thought he heard him say I love you or something like that. Man, Naruto was weird when he was sick. He watched Naruto sleep. He looked troubled. He started pitching around and punching into the air. "Naruto, wake up. You're having a bad dream, just wake up." Sasuke said as he shook the sleeping boy. As his eyes opened, he saw Sasuke, inches from his face, and his heart pounded.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Naruto asked as he tried to make heads or tails of the situation. Sasuke felt his forehead. _Dammit, he still has a fever_ "Sasuke, what are you doing? Get your hand off of my face." Naruto said, his tone a little worried. Sasuke realized that his hand was still resting on Naruto's forehead, and he quickly snatched it away.

"Your fever hasn't gone down any; we can stay here until it does." Sasuke replied nonchalantly. He started to get up, when Naruto pulled him back down.

"Don't leave me." Naruto whimpered. He didn't want to be alone. He felt like shit. Sasuke sat back down. Naruto moved his head to Sasuke's lap. Sasuke looked surprised, but didn't protest. Naruto had some hair plastered to his face with sweat. Sasuke started to push them gingerly out of his face, and continues to stroke his hair while Naruto fell back asleep. This time, his dreams seemed more peaceful. His expression was one of peace. He looked so sweet. Sasuke could feel sweat from Naruto soak through his pants. He didn't care right now. He just wanted Naruto to get better. Only because they had to finish their mission and get back of course, otherwise it wouldn't matter.

A few hours later, Naruto woke up to the smell of ramen. He was lying on the ground, and there was another cup of instant ramen next to his face. He sat up slowly, looking around for Sasuke. He wasn't around. _He left? Hopefully he's back soon. I mean, not that I care, or anything._ As soon as he thought that, Sasuke came to where he was sitting with wood in his hands. "We need to stay here tonight. Hopefully you will be better in the morning." Sasuke said as he put the wood down and started a fire. They spent the night there, with Sasuke keeping an eye on Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys both were awakened by a loud crashing sound. Sasuke had fallen asleep after being sure that Naruto would be OK for the rest of the evening. They both sat straight up. They looked around, and saw two figures, a man and a woman, going through Sasuke's bag. They jumped up, ready to fight, but the two people ran away when they saw the boys. Sasuke checked his bag. "Nothing missing." He said over his shoulder to Naruto. Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "What are you so quiet about, dobe?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing really, just kind of thinking." _We slept pretty close. Sasuke stayed close to me the whole night._

"Well, how are you feeling? Are you doing better?" Sasuke asked with a worried glance.

"I'm doing a lot better. We can go now." Naruto said. He started walking away. He paused until he heard Sasuke following him. They walked along, talking about Konoha and everyone in it. They eventually reached the sound village. It seemed… peaceful. They found the person that the scroll was going to, an artist named Hiroshi. He thanked them, and they started on their way home.

_This is really killing me. I want him to know how much I love him! But, if he knew, he wouldn't come near me again._ Naruto thought sadly. Obviously Sasuke could tell something was troubling him, because he asked. "Nothing. I'm fine, why?" Naruto said nervously.

"I can tell when you are unhappy. I know you too well." Sasuke said. Naruto looked away with a blush. _Why can't he just tell me what's wrong? I'm his best friend, somehow._ This thought made Sasuke sad. Why was Naruto so caring and forgiving, when all he was was an ass and a jerk? He looked at Naruto longingly. _He deserves better then me. He needs to choose his best friends better._

"Why are you looking at me like that Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a worried tone.

"Like what? I'm not looking at you in any way." Sasuke said as he quickly removed his eyes from the boys face. Naruto just shrugged it off. It was getting dark. They were going to have to set up camp again soon. They found another little clearing where they could stay. "What do you want for dinner?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not hungry." Naruto replied. Now, Sasuke knew something was REALLY wrong. He knelt down next to Naruto.

"You have to tell me what's wrong. If you aren't eating, it has to be serious." He said sternly. Naruto looked away. "God you are stubborn!" Sasuke exclaimed as he pulled Naruto's face back around. "Tell me what is wrong now, or you will suffer the consequences!"

"Damn cheeky bastard! I don't want to tell you!" Naruto said. Sasuke activated chidori. Naruto looked down at the ground and took a deep breathe. Not wanting to be obliterated by Sasuke's special power, he began. "It's kind of been bothering me this whole mission. I just… Well… I kind of… Love… you." He mumbled the last word, trying to make it as hard to hear as possible. Sasuke's hands dropped to his sides.

"What? What do you mean?" Sasuke asked slowly. Naruto got up and started to storm away. "Wait! Don't go. I want to talk to you." Sasuke yelled after him, but still Naruto continued to walk away, embarrassed about his confession. Sasuke ran after him. It didn't take long for him to catch up. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and turned him around. There were a few tears making trails down his face. "Are you crying Naruto?" Sasuke asked incredulously. Naruto tried to free himself from Sasuke's tight grip, but he couldn't get away. "Just stop, Naruto. Stop running away." And with that, He smothered Naruto's lips with his own. Naruto was surprised, but then leaned into the kiss. Sasuke licked his lower lip, and Naruto parted his lips, letting Sasuke explore his mouth. They broke for air.

"We should probably get back." Sasuke said softly. He put his arm around Naruto's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They got to Konoha the next day, and needless to say, Sasuke's fan girls were a little disappointed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, I have had this account for however long now, and this is my first yaoi? Tell me what you think. Thanks!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, some people said something about the next chapter. I didn't know there was going to be a next chapter, but apparently so!!! O.o Well they kind of got ooc… but whatevah!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up in a sitting position with the sound of breathing in his ear. He looked over, and there was Naruto, sleeping on his shoulder. It took him a second to remember what was going on…

------------------What time is it? Why, it's flashback time! Wa chaw baka baka chaw!!!!-----------------------

Needless to say the fan girls were disappointed….. (For those of you who don't know, this is where we left off…) Sasuke and Naruto?! Hand in hand?! What the hell??? Not only was he supposed to be straight, he was supposed to hate Naruto!! AGHHH!! –Fan girls faint-

Naruto looked at the fan girls and laughed nervously. "What should we do about this?" He asked Sasuke.

"Leave them. I hate them. Stupid fan girls." Sasuke growled. Naruto just laughed again. They walked on to the Hokage's tower. They kind of moved away from each other. They decided that they would keep it secret (After convincing the unconscious women that they had imagined everything. They were just delirious… Stupid delirious fan girls!) They walked into Lady Tsunade's room.

"Ahh, good, you're back. But, you are two days late! What happened?" Tsunade inquired.

"Well, the thing is, I got sick one day. The other day, we had to stop and rest. We were extremely fatigued. Maybe something in the air…" (Like love Naruto?) Tsunade gave them a questioning looked, but didn't ask them anything. When she turned back to her papers with a dismissive wave, the boys breathed a sigh of relief. Their cover was almost blown! Sasuke slapped Naruto on the back of the head when they were a safe distance away from Tsunade's quarters.

"What was that for?" Naruto whined.

"For being an idiot! You couldn't come up with a better excuse then 'something in the air'?" Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth. Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder apologetically.

"I'm sorry! You know I'm not good with excuses!" Naruto mumbled in his ear. Sasuke sighed. How could he be mad at someone that cute? (Oh, we finally heard him admit that Naruto is cute!! We are proud Sasuke!) Naruto lifted his head off of Sasuke's shoulder when he saw a figure running toward them. Then he saw the pink on top of her head. "HI Sakura!" He yelled as he waved to his bubbly teammate.

"You guys are back! I head talk about you guys holding hands… Is there something I should know?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke grumbled a bit, and then answered, "No. Those damn fan girls were imagining things. You know when one person says something; others around them tend to imagine it as well. Eww. Me and NARUTO?! That is wrong Sakura. I thought you were smarter then to believe that!" Naruto winced at the harshness of Sasuke's words.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sakura muttered, blushing at how stupid she had been. "Well then, I guess I will see you tomorrow!" She said enthusiastically as she ran off to find something better to do.

"We have to be more careful from now on." Sasuke said to Naruto once their kunoichi (HUAH! AROO AROO AROO!) teammate was out of earshot. Naruto made a small pout.

"Why should we hide it? We can't forever, you know."

"Yes, I know, but for now, this is how it has to be. Until the time is right." Sasuke said softly as he brushed his hand down Naruto's face. Naruto was silent after that. They walked to Naruto's apartment. They got inside. "We are going to clean this up TOMORROW!" Sasuke said, looking around in disgust. "But for now, it's really been killing me." He said, looking at Naruto hungrily. Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow, until he felt himself shoved into the wall

"What the?" He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his. This kiss wasn't as tender as the others during the mission. It was hungry, fierce. They breathlessly made their way to the bedroom, their lips hardly leaving each others. Once they got in there, there was a flurry of clothes. (The rest I must leave to your imaginations, for I cannot post M rated content.)

They were left sweaty and breathless. They dressed and went back into the living room. A movie was turned on and they sat to watch it. Sasuke fell asleep with his arm around Naruto first. After a while, Naruto laid his head down on Sasuke's shoulder and drifted off to sleep as well…

---------------------------End of our super duper (Kind of long) flashback!!!!!!!-------------------------------------

After going back over these events, Sasuke slid out from under Naruto and went to the front porch. The sun was coming up, so he sat on the steps and watched. It wasn't too long before the door opened behind him. Naruto sat down, with his legs on either side of Sasuke, and interlocked their fingers. Sasuke settled into the boy's chest. Naruto buried his head into Sasuke's hair. "you still want to help me clean my house tonight?" He mumbled into the soft raven hair.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go." and he got up and went inside, leading Naruto by the hand with him. Little did they know, Sakura was watching from a tree a couple of houses down.

"Oh my GOD!!!! I have to tell Ino about this one!" And with that, she ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I guess you guys liked this story, so I will write this. Quite possibly the end…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Backtrack for a second here… WHAT?!?!?!" Ino's voice rang through the flower shop. A few customers looked up in alarm.

"Keep it down! There must be a reason they didn't tell us! I don't think they want us to know just yet. I have to find out exactly what is going on between those two!" Sakura said, after recalling the events of the morning. That damn Uchiha! Even worse, that damn Uzumaki! Stole her Sasuke away! She decided she would confront them, regardless of whether they wanted her to know or not! "I have to go Ino, keep it a SECRET!!!" Sakura scolded. Ino was way too shocked to say anything, so she just nodded, mouth hanging open.

SCENE CHANGE!!!!

"Naruto, you are disgusting!" Sasuke growled as he looked under Naruto's bed.

"Well, umm, you know. I don't have the time! I train a lot with Jiraiya!" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's a damn lie and you know it, dobe!" Sasuke said over his shoulder. Naruto sat down on his chair with a pout. Sasuke looked over and rolled his eyes.

"Teme." Naruto muttered, just loud enough for Sasuke to hear him, and then ducked out of the way of the shoe flying at his head. He snickered, and Sasuke scowled. "You're so cute when you make that face." Naruto said. Sasuke ignored him, and cleaned more under the boy's bed. After about 20 minutes, he was finally done. "Oi, what took you so long?" Naruto asked from where he was sitting. Sasuke growled and looked at Naruto.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Sasuke threatened. Naruto stopped talking right about then. Suddenly, the boys were startled by a pounding at the door.

"Naruto you had better open this door right now!!!" The boys exchanged a worried glance. It was Sakura. Sasuke dove under the bed and Naruto walked up to the door. As soon as he opened it, he was being backed up against his wall. "You dirty liar! I can't believe that you would lie to me!" Sakura yelled angrily. Naruto winced. "Well, are you going to explain yourself?!" She yelled.

"What did I do?!"Naruto asked while trying to get away from Sakura, to no avail.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT YOU DID!!!" She yelled even louder.

"Oi, Sakura, let him go." Naruto and Sakura whipped their heads around to see Sasuke walking out of the bedroom.

"And what are you doing here Sasuke?" Sakura said, beginning to calm down.

"I fell asleep on accident after walking with Naruto and going over our mission. We spent today cleaning his house. What are YOU doing here, Sakura?" He turned the tables on her.

"Well you two were acting pretty strangely this morning. I happened to see you two when I was passing, and decided to watch. Why did you guys lie to me?" Sakura asked, hurt that her two best friends would do that to her.

Sasuke blushed slightly. "We wanted to wait until the right time. Just don't tell anyone, OK?" He said. Sakura laughed nervously, but was silent. "You told Ino?! God, we'll be outed before we have the chance to talk to anyone!" Sasuke threw up his hands in frustration. _Of all people, she tells the biggest gossiper in Konoha of course._

"Sorry Sasuke-kun. But on the other hand, you should have told me! I mean, Sasuke, come on, Naruto? Don't you think you could have done better?" She asked.

"Hey! What the hell?" Naruto yelled. Sakura just glared at him, and then softened to a smile.

"Old habits die hard. Well, you two have fun, I'm leaving. Tsunade-sama has a new technique to teach me." And with that, she left.

"She is really scary sometimes." Sasuke muttered. Naruto nodded. Naruto walked over to the couch, followed closely by a very exhausted Sasuke. They sat in silence for a bit. Sasuke was starting to drift off to sleep, and Naruto was watching him. _Poor Sasuke. He worked himself to death today._ He heard another knock on the door. He looked over to Sasuke, who was fully asleep at the time, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and answered the door.

"Hey Naruto!" Chouji exclaimed with a mouth full of chips. He walked into the house without waiting for an invitation. Shikamaru walked in after him, muttering something about troublesome girls or something like that. "So I guess what Ino had said was true!" the chubby ninja said, eyeing the raven-haired boy sleeping on the couch. Naruto sighed and sat down next to Sasuke.

"Why did you drag ME here for this? I was busy." Shikamaru asked with a sigh.

"Busy watching clouds! Geez, it would do you some good to get your lazy ass up and do something every once in awhile!" Chouji retorted. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. In his sleep, Sasuke pulled Naruto over and laid his head on the boy's shoulder. "Aww, well congratulations you two. I guess we should go. Sasuke looks beat. Your place looks nice by the way!" Chouji said with a wave. Shikamaru just slinked out behind him.

"See you guys." Naruto whispered after them. He began to stroke Sasuke's hair. He groaned when yet another knock rang through the apartment. This time, he didn't have time to get to the door. "News travels pretty fast" Naruto muttered as Kiba came bounding in, with Akimaru at his heels. Sasuke was jarred awake by the excited barking coming from the latter.

"So, I just heard the news. Sasuke, I can't believe it. You and Naruto! I'm happy for you guys and all, but seriously, Naruto? You must be DESPERATE!!" Kiba howled with laughter, and Sasuke restrained Naruto from mauling the dog-boy. Well, poor Hinata is a little upset, knowing that Naruto is taken, but the rest of the village is happy." Kiba sat on the chair next to the couch and looked at the boys in front of him. He laughed again and shook his head. "Naruto… What a loser." He said quietly. Akimaru hopped into Kiba's lap. They sat in silence for awhile. Naruto continued glaring at Kiba, Sasuke just played with Naruto's hand, and Kiba pet Akimaru. Finally, he stood up. Well, this is no fun. I'm on to bigger and better things for now. Congrats, we're all happy for you, blah blah blah." He and Akimaru ran out the door and ran off to do whatever it is that they do.

"Well, I guess everyone knows now. No point in hiding it. I'm going back to sleep." Sasuke said, and walked into Naruto's room. Naruto came in after a bit of ramen to calm his nerves, and carefully crawled into bed. He was rather tired himself. Sasuke rolled over and put an arm over Naruto and gently kissed his ear. They fell asleep satisfied. (Not in that way. They were both too tired for that at the moment… o)

The next day, they were greeted with cheers. Sasuke groaned. _D__o__ people have to make such a big deal of this? They wouldn't do this if __I__ was with Sakura…_ They went on with their days as normal after that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't know how to end it, so well, I hope this was good enough… well, as always, I want feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto yelled.

"I can't believe you would sneak around behind my back like that!" Sasuke replied, balling his fists in fury.

"I was not sneaking around! It was Kiba! He likes Hinata and wouldn't do anything with ME!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke just turned away. Naruto walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. With a kiss on the ear, Naruto said, in a low voice, "I have you. I wouldn't possibly consider cheating on you. Don't get so jealous." Sasuke turned around in Naruto's arms and captured his mouth. Naruto pulled away to smirk. "Do you believe me now?" Sasuke didn't reply, only dove in for more. Naruto slipped his hands beneath Sasuke's shirt to feel every taut muscle. His hands slid down slowly. He unbuttoned Sasuke's pants slowly.

(Long pause for edit. Let's just say it gets a little foxy… -jeopardy music plays- waiting, waiting)

-----------------------------------------------I guess it's a scene change! ---------------------------------------------------

After the two had their "Fun" they decided that they couldn't drink the expired milk, and that they also needed an actual meal. At the supermarket, they had gotten their milk and were now looking for ingredients for something for dinner.

"How about fish?" Sasuke asked.

"That sounds REALLY good. I haven't had much but ramen for the past couple of weeks." Naruto replied.

"Really, haven't noticed." Sasuke replied with a roll of his eyes. Naruto grabbed some ingredients off of a shelf. Suddenly, Lee appeared around the corner. The boys tried, but couldn't hide in time.

"Hello my YOUTHFUL friends! It's nice to see you two shopping together! Love is so youthful!" He yelled when he had spotted them. The boys froze, sweat dropped, and turned to face the green beast. He ran up to them and put his arms around their shoulders. "How are you this fine and glorious morning?" Lee asked with more enthusiasm then anyone EVER needs. (I still love him though)

"We are fine, Lee. We need to go and prepare our dinner, so we will see you later." Sasuke said, none too warmly.

"Ok, bye!" Lee said, again with the enthusiasm. He waved brightly, and the boys walked away.

Once they got back home (and no, they actually didn't steal the stuff, they payed.) Sasuke turned on the stove, and started to prepare the fish. Naruto watched him in wonder. _Where did he learn to cook?_ He wondered. (Not that it's all THAT hard, but Naruto thought it was amazing that someone could cook) After the fish was ready, the boys sat down at the table and began to eat. Naruto looked like he was deep in thought.

"What are you so quiet for?" Sasuke asked him.

"Well, I was thinking. I kind of had this idea. I mean, you spend a lot of time here, I know you don't like going to the manor, and I really like it when you are here… so, would you like to move in with me?" (Dun dun dun…) Sasuke looked shocked for a second, then thoughtful, and then he smiled.

"I think that would be nice. Umm, I have a couple of things that I would have to get first, but I guess I could move in." (Whoa, how did they get so serious so suddenly?) Naruto smiled, relieved that Sasuke actually obliged. He was afraid that he would get mad or offended about the suddenness of the question. Sasuke finished his food, got up, kissed his new roommate/lover on the top of the head, and walked out the door. "I'll be back in awhile."

Naruto smiled. He thought about his time with Kiba. (Which Sasuke had to hear about from loudmouth Ino.) No, they didn't do anything bad. Naruto is not capable of cheating on Sasuke! He had asked for advice, and Kiba was the only person he knew of to ask about this kind of thing. When Kiba said to ask Sasuke to move in, Naruto was a little skeptical. But eventually, he warmed up to the idea. _Dog-breath's advice actually worked!_ He thought happily.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Sakura ran in the house. She was gasping for breathe, and looked absolutely terrified. "It's Sasuke! He's been attacked. Please come, and hurry!" Sakura yelled. Naruto's eyes were now burning bright red, and his "whiskers" were darker, and more apparent. He growled and ran out of the house before Sakura had fully finished her sentence.

He found Sasuke, close to the Uchiha manor, on the ground. He was beaten and bloody, but still conscious, just barely alive. Sakura ran up after him. "I'll take him to the hospital, you go find the attackers. One had Black hair, the other had red. They ran off that way." She said, pointing in the direction where the two had run off to. Naruto took off as quickly as he could. It didn't take long before he found them, for they were sitting in the woods close to the village walls

He didn't even waste his breath on talking. He activated his rasengan before the men had any chance to react. He immediately impaled and killed the red-haired man, but the one with black hair jumped out of the way. Naruto jumped up after him. "TAJUU, KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" Suddenly, the man was surrounded by hundreds of furious ninjas. All at once the attacks started. The man was hit from every direction. Naruto was pissed, and wouldn't be satisfied until this man was dead. It didn't take long. He heard the thump of a body hitting the ground. He made sure that the man was dead, and then bolted to the hospital.

"He's fine Naruto. Follow me and you can see him. He's asleep, so you won't be able to talk to him." Sakura said as soon as Naruto burst through the doors. Naruto stopped running and followed Sakura down the hall. He entered the room quietly. The only things he could hear were labored breathing and the heart monitor beeping steadily. He laid a hand on Sasuke's forehead.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I should have been with you, should have gotten to you quicker. I killed them. They won't hurt you now." He whispered this as a tear rolled down his cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, well. I decided to end this chapter here, but I definitely can't end the story here, now can I? More to be added soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat. He had been having nightmares for the past week. (I should probably tell you, he is still in the hospital.) He sat straight up and looked around in the dark. Naruto was sleeping in a chair in the corner, until he heard Sasuke moving. He walked up and move over to the bed where Sasuke sat, looking terrified.

"Are you OK?" Naruto asked, giving Sasuke a sincere look. Sasuke nodded wordlessly. Naruto wrapped his arms around the boy, who hugged back. _I hope he stops having these dreams soon, it's really scaring me._ Naruto thought sadly.

"I think they said that I would be out in a couple of days." Sasuke said, trying to think about something other then the various nightmares that he had. Naruto pulled away and smiled.

"I can't wait! That chair is not very comfortable to sleep in." He said.

"You know, you can go home any time that you want. You don't need to stay here. I'm really OK." Sasuke said warmly. Naruto just shook his head.

"I'm NOT leaving you." He said sternly. He put a hand up to Sasuke's cheek. "I can't leave you." He then pulled Sasuke's face to his and stole a kiss. Sasuke groaned. He really didn't want Naruto to leave him. He probably wouldn't be able to stand being away from him for so long. Sasuke finally broke the kiss

"Hey, do you think you could get some of my stuff and bring it to your house? Help me move in a little bit until I get out of this place." Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned from ear to ear. He had almost (almost) forgotten about that. He couldn't wait to have Sasuke there for him always.

"Yeah. I'll do that in the morning." He said, as Sasuke sank back down onto the bed. He grabbed Naruto by the back of the neck and pulled him down with him. Naruto kissed Sasuke again, with more passion this time. They knew they couldn't have each other at the hospital. Sasuke hated this. He had been waiting for a week. He couldn't wait too much longer, it was killing him. Naruto dug his hips into Sasuke's, making him moan with pleasure and wanting.

"Naruto, get off of me. We should get some sleep, but right now you're killing me." Sasuke groaned. Naruto pouted, but went to his chair. It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep. They both slept well. Sasuke had no more nightmares that night.

--------------------Let's not hear all the details of the sleeping, and skip ahead, shall we? ---------------------

The sunlight streaming through the window woke both boys. Naruto stood from his chair and walked over to Sasuke. "I'm going to go out for awhile and get some stuff done. I'll be back later to check on you.

(I don't really want to write about all of the errands and moving details, so just know that he ran errands and moved stuff.) Naruto walked back into the hospital, and was greeted by Sakura. "Hey, Sasuke has been discharged, he has already left." She said and waved him off, trying to get Tsunade's paperwork all done.

"Oh, okay, thanks." Naruto muttered as he turned and left. _Why didn't he come find me? I would have thought that he would want to tell me that he was out._ Naruto thought. He walked to his house. Maybe Sasuke would be there. He hadn't been home for about two hours, so it was a possibility. He walked in the door.

"Sasuke, you here?" He yelled. His voice rang through the house, but there was no reply. Naruto frowned. _I guess I'll leave him alone. He will be back eventually, and he probably wants some space, and time to stretch his legs after being in the hospital for 8 days._ He sat down on the couch with a sigh. He had a pretty busy day, and frankly, didn't want to do anything.

Sasuke walked in the door to see Naruto had fallen asleep on the couch. He walked over and woke the sleeping boy up. Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked at Sasuke. "Hey, sorry I didn't come home right away. I had to think about some things." He said softly and Naruto nodded, too tired to say anything. He then laid his head down on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke stroked his hair lovingly. He was so adorable. (Ku ku kachu!) Naruto fell back asleep, and Sasuke laid there smiling happily.

A knock came on the door, and Sasuke slid carefully out from under Naruto carefully. He walked to the door and opened it to reveal a very happy looking Hinata. "Hinata! What're you doing here?" He asked. (Not angrily, just surprised) Hinata held up a bowl of ramen.

"I-I wanted to bring this by f-for Naruto and you." She answered with a blush. Sasuke opened the door a little bit wider, waving her in.

"Thanks Hinata-chan. Naruto's asleep right now, but he should wake up soon." He said, leading Hinata to the kitchen. She set the ramen down on the table. They sat down and started to talk in low tones, trying not to wake up Naruto. They talked about pretty pointless stuff, chatting like old friends. (Though they really weren't…)

They talked like this until they heard footsteps padding towards them. They turned around and saw Naruto rubbing his eyes and yawning in the doorway. "Oh, h-hi, Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile.

"Hey Hinata, how are you?" Naruto asked.

"I-I'm well. How are you?" Hinata asked. She wasn't as shy around him anymore, knowing that he and Sasuke were dating. At first she had been completely crushed, but then she decided that it was a lot easier on her. Naruto spotted the ramen sitting on the table.

"Oh boy! It's ramen!!!" He shouted as he dove in for some of the godly substance.

"N-Naruto, that's for you and Sasuke-kun." Hinata scolded as he began greedily eating the ramen. He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry. Do you want some Sasuke?" He asked.

"No, it's fine. You can eat it." He laughed. Naruto dove back in and ate. "You eat like a pig. We need to work on this." Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes. Naruto pouted, and Hinata laughed.

"I-I guess I have to go n-now. It's getting kind of l-late." Hinata said. She left with a wave.

"I thought she would never leave." Sasuke said with a devilish grin. Naruto looked questioningly at him. He was about to scold Sasuke for being rude, when he found that his back was slammed against the wall and his mouth covered by Sasuke's. He had never felt this much heat between them. A week of deprivation had left them both wanting each other, **badly**. They didn't bother leaving the kitchen, they couldn't hold out anymore.

(YAY!!! I must edit this part out. You know the drill… BOW CHIKA BOWOW!)

The boys finally got dressed and looked at the clock. It was midnight. Neither of them were tired, they had been sleeping a lot lately… (In case you hadn't noticed that, I just realized how much they had fallen asleep together and all.) They decided to go out and see what was going on in Konoha at this time of night.

They walked to the bridge where they always met Kakashi-sensei. It was a nice warm night. They decided to go for a swim. "Oops, I forgot to bring a swimming suit!" Sasuke exclaimed with a grin. Obviously he had planned this. Naruto returned the grin, and walked over to be closer to Sasuke.

"Let me help you get out of these clothes. You can't swim in them." He said in his sexiest voice. (FOXY, FOXY!) Sasuke obliged. Once they were out of their clothes, they jumped into the water below. (It was a deep part of the water; I know it's supposed to be kind of shallow, so I created a deep spot perfect for skinny dipping. If only I could randomly appear and watch them… -sighs-)

They spent about an hour swimming around and splashing each other. It was just the thing to tire them out. They went home and (Wait for it, wait...) SLEPT! They spent the rest of the night sleeping in each other's arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know, another chapter or not? I like seeing how rapidly my number of hits grows! Arigato every body!


	8. Chapter 8

WHOA!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want to get away from here. Let's go on a vacation." Naruto said out of nowhere. Sasuke gave him one of those "You're crazy" Kind of looks. "What?" Naruto asked innocently.

"How do you propose we go about this whole halting our lives to 'relax' and go somewhere away from the village where contact Is difficult and render ourselves useless for missions on account of us being GONE?" He retorted

"Well, geez. You didn't have to say it like that!" Naruto said, sounding hurt.

Sasuke sighed, "I'm sorry. It is a good idea, we just don't have the time is all."

"Wellll…" Naruto said thoughtfully. _Oh great, he is going to try one of those genius things that he is just OH so GOOD at._ Sasuke thought sarcastically. He then made the mistake of turning his back on the boy. When he turned to find an empty room, he just sighed once more. _Better start packing._

-------------------------------------------Whoa, scene change. -squee- ---------------------------------------------------

Naruto was already well on his way to Tsunade's to ask her about vacationing. He thought it was a good idea, despite what Sasuke believed. (But then it is Naruto.)

He didn't even bother to knock. He just burst into the room. "Lady Tsunade!!! I have a question." He yelled. Tsunade promptly woke up.

"HEY BRAT, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I WAS BUSY!!!" She yelled at him, rather loudly.

After his ears had stopped throbbing, he asked her how to go about taking a vacation being a ninja. She gave him the necessary papers and sent him on his way with a vein popping out in her head with anger. Naruto shrugged and left. He saw Sasuke standing outside of THEIR apartment. (Oh how Naruto loved to call it theirs instead of HIS)

"So, what did you find out?" Sasuke asked, slightly mockingly. Naruto gave him a quick kiss, and smirked.

"Pack up; I just have to fill out some paperwork." Sasuke lifted a suitcase that was already packed. Naruto stole one last kiss before rushing to fill out the paperwork. They decided to go to the Land of Wave. It was nice there. Plus, they knew Tazuna, who lived there. They had helped him in a mission, and could pay him a visit. Sasuke sat in the kitchen behind Naruto and watched him carefully plan out the details of their vacation. He was so cute when he was concentrating.

"You going to help me out, or just watch me. I want you to have some input on this!" Naruto said.

"It's your vacation. I don't care what we do. I just want to be with you." Sasuke said with a smile. _In other words, I don't feel like it._ He thought, with the wanting to be with Naruto part still valid. Naruto turned back to his work, dissatisfied with the boy's lack of concern. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto from behind. "Why don't we take a break from all of this? I think it would be good to 'clear our heads'" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Wait, I just have a little bit more to do." Naruto said with a wave of his hand. It was hard to break his concentration when he was busy.

"Well, you continue, and I'll take you here and now." Sasuke said into Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered, but waved him away again.

"This will take about two minutes. I will meet you there." Naruto said absentmindedly.

"I'll just slip into something more 'comfortable'" Sasuke said as he walked into the bedroom. Naruto finished up what he was doing, signed on his last line and put it all in a neat stack on the table. It just clicked what Sasuke had said.

"OH!!!" He shouted with the sudden realization and ran into the room. Sasuke was in boxers and a t-shirt. He really meant comfortable, not kinky! Go figure. Well, Naruto slipped in without Sasuke noticing. He came up behind the boy. "I'm done." Sasuke whipped around and hit him in the face hard.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry! Are you OK? Damn it, you scared me!" Naruto put a hand to his mouth, which was bleeding quite profusely.

"Wow, you hit hard." Naruto laughed. His lip healed pretty quickly. (YAY KYUUBI!) Sasuke kissed it for good measure. (AKA just to kiss him) Then he went back to kiss it again, stealing Naruto's mouth with a fiery passion.

(Things progressed pretty the much same as always. EDIT EDIT EDIT!!!)

The nest day, they turned the paperwork into Tsunade. She quickly reviewed it, and in red ink, stamped "APPROVED" on it. They were all set and would be leaving the next day. Naruto whooped in excitement. Sasuke followed him out the door with a shrug.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I guess I have to post the next chapter with the vacation and all. I know this one was relatively short. Hey, did you see that awesome Tazuna wisdom? Wikipedia rocks!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Yay chapter 9!!!

Alright, well some stuff might get confusing, so here is your guide…

_"__text__"_ is Kyuubi talking.

_Text_ is thinking. (notice the talking has quotation marks around it…)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK, you ready to go Sasuke?" Naruto yelled through the apartment to the Uchiha.

"I'm coming! Don't be so rowdy!" Sasuke said as he passed the boy with a quick kiss on the lips. Naruto turned and followed him. They stopped at the door, and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. "Are you sure you have everything? We will be gone for two weeks. Do you have all the clothes, tooth brush, toothpaste, shampoo, soap, and whatever else I missed?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. We have been over this a million times! I have what I need! Let's go already!" Naruto exclaimed. He wasn't that much of an idiot! They locked the door and closed it as they left. After a few steps, Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked with a tone of annoyance in his voice. Now, he wouldn't admit this, but he was excited about this vacation.

"I forgot my key." Naruto muttered with shame. Sasuke sweat-dropped.

"You forgot… You're KEY?" Sasuke asked rather angrily. "You said you had everything. My god, can you get any more retarded?" He asked as he hung his head.

"Well, I'm sorry." Naruto huffed. He walked towards the house, but Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"Let's just go. We can get it after the trip." Sasuke said, dragging him to the front gates. Naruto sighed and followed him. They got to the gates and looked back, Sasuke's arm around Naruto's shoulder. "At least we aren't stuck here for awhile." Sasuke said. Naruto chuckled.

They turned and walked out of the village, hand-in-hand. They walked quietly for quite awhile. Naruto's stomach growled… loudly. Sasuke looked at him, surprised that a part of him other then his mouth could be so damn loud. Naruto looked rather embarrassed about that fact. "I brought some food with us. I figured you would undoubtedly get hungry rather quickly." Sasuke said laughingly.

"Ah, thanks." Naruto said. He sounded tired, not like his usual hyperactive self. Sasuke threw him a candy bar.

"You Ok? You seem… depressed." Sasuke said worriedly.

"I'm fine, it's just that…" Naruto trailed off, as if the thought would finish itself.

"Just that what?" Sasuke asked.

"Eh, it's nothing. I just feel that, you know, we aren't as close anymore. Like maybe we have gotten bored of each other or something." Naruto said quietly.

"Naruto, are you getting bored of me?" Sasuke asked as he brought Naruto's face around to look at him. Naruto shook his head. "Well, I'm not bored of you. Why is this suddenly coming up? I think you are just delusional." Sasuke said, and he gave Naruto a quick kiss.

Naruto smiled. "I guess you're right." Naruto said happily, but then his demeanor changed again. Sasuke looked at him with worry.

_"He doesn't love you. He's probably cheating on you with Kiba or something."_ Kyuubi laughed. _No, Kiba is straight. Plus, he just said he loved me._ Naruto thought angrily. Kyuubi laughed. _"Sasuke is known for being a liar. He's lied to you before, and I'm sure he isn't afraid of doing it again."_ He said darkly. Naruto frowned. There was no way that this was true! Naruto poked his stomach as if to shut the stupid fox up.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Naruto had been poking his stomach a lot lately.

"Nothing, just thinking really."

"What could you possibly be thinking about? I find this very hard to believe." Sasuke chided, hoping Naruto would catch the humor.

_"See what I mean? Why would he be so mean if he loved you?" _Kyuubi laughed. _No, he is just joking around. He's not serious._ Naruto tried to convince himself, but Kyuubi's words made a lot of sense. Sasuke tried to put an arm around Naruto's shoulders, but in return his hand was shrugged away.

"Seriously, something has to be wrong. Why are you being so distant?" Sasuke asked, a little bit angrily.

"Just because. I want to get there. It's nothing really. I want to get there, and I don't really feel like talking." Naruto said quietly, but forcefully. Sasuke looked at him, rather shocked, but said nothing. They continued on until they got to their destination, hardly speaking. Sasuke noticed that Naruto continued poking his stomach, and even muttered aloud once in awhile. This was kind of a bad way to start a vacation.

They finally got to the Village of the Wave. They silently walked to a hotel. Sasuke was getting annoyed, and slightly uncomfortable, by the heavy silence between them. "What the hell is your problem, huh? You won't talk to me, let alone look at me. You were fine until we left. There has to be a reason." Naruto turns away, but Sasuke could see that he was about to cry.

"I don't think I can do this anymore. I think that we should take a break for awhile."

"You're breaking up with me? You just came on vacation with me to break up with me? I moved in with you, I gave everything to you. I should have known this would be a mistake." Sasuke sounded like he was close to tears, while still keeping his composure. Naruto said nothing in return. "Tell me what this is about! You can't just break up with me without a good reason!"

Naruto looked at him, sadly. "I just need to think about this. I can't be in a relationship right now. At least, not with you. I have been having doubts. I think I am going back to Konoha now."

"Doubts? About what, exactly? Have I led you to believe anything other then that I love you? I can't believe that you would bring me all the way here and just do this. Could've at least saved a trip!"

"Shut up, will you?" Naruto muttered. He seemed to be talking to someone else. He was speaking in very hushed tones.

"What?" Sasuke bit out.

"**Nothing!**** I wasn't talking to you. Just leave me alone**!" Naruto screamed loudly enough that a few pedestrians stopped to stare.

Sasuke dropped his voice to a whisper. "Can we PLEASE just talk about this inside? I want to know what the problem is. Maybe I can make things better." He wrapped an arm around Naruto again. Naruto pushed him away, a bit forcefully and walked away without another word. Sasuke was left confused and hurt. He went to the hotel and got a room for one night. He would head home in the morning. He found his room and cried himself to sleep. For the first time in many years, he actually cried.

Naruto walked down the street, rather sad himself. What had he just done? _Damn fox. __You happy now?__ He looked really hurt._ Naruto thought with anger and sadness. Kyuubi chuckled.

_"Sure, he LOOKED hurt. But you could tell he didn't mean it. He wants you for physical reasons. No use in denying it. Would I lie to you?_" Kyuubi sounded humored. Naruto just shut him out. He would think about it some more later. Just not now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry, it's not over… Sorry it took me so long to update… R&R


End file.
